Kiss Away The Pain
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: "Do your worst, Evans," he told her, interrupting her before she could speak. "Dock points, throw me in detention. Really, you couldn't make me feel any worse than I already do."


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - This is a repost. It was previously part of a collection called The Shippers Dictionary.**

* * *

 **Kiss Away The Pain**

* * *

Lily climbed the stairs silently, already thinking about her plush warm bed back in Gryffindor tower. How she was always left with the Astronomy tower on her rounds was beyond her, though she suspected some foul play from the lazier prefects was at play. Either way, this evening, she would be glad to get them over and done with so she could go to bed.

Opening the door, she glanced around, happy to see it appeared to be empty. Drawing her cloak closer around her to protect against the chill, she took her wand out and cast Lumos, checking all around. When she saw a shadow by the window, she almost swore out loud in annoyance.

Walking closer to the shadow, she saw Sirius Black sitting on the sill, leaning against the window. As she drew closer, he turned to look at her.

A short humourless laugh escaped him, sparking concern in Lily, even as she opened her mouth to give him detention for being out after hours. She'd never heard him laugh like that before. Usually his laugh was full of happiness, bringing bubbles of laughter to all around him at the same time. He had an infectious laugh that even she'd been known to give in to occasionally.

"Do your worst, Evans," he told her, interrupting her before she could speak. "Dock points, throw me in detention. Really, you couldn't make me feel any worse than I already do."

She sighed. "Then anything I do will be pointless." Moving closer, she nudged his legs over a little and sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Sirius?"

Her use of his first name seemed to break something inside him, and she heard a choked sob escape him. He turned his head away from her, but not in time to stop her seeing tears fall from his eyes onto his cheeks. She stayed silent, waiting for him to calm himself enough to either tell her what was going on, or tell her to sod off. She was actually kind of expecting the latter, so he surprised her when he started to speak.

"I got a letter from my parents this morning," he said quietly. "Apparently, they've decided that I have much to make up to them for my behaviour over the years, and they have the perfect way for me to go about it. Never mind that I'm a screw up, the unfaithful son, the useless Gryffindor. They have a way that will rule out all of that and make things right."

His voice is hard and bitter, and she already knows what he's about to say. She knows enough about his family to know exactly what his parents have in mind for their oldest son, but she waits for him to say them because she knows he needs to get it off his chest.

"They want me to take the mark when I go home for the summer."

His breath hitches slightly, and she leans over to take his hand in hers, offering him as much comfort as she is able. When he shifts his legs, pulls her closer, burying his face in her neck, she lets him, wrapping her arms around him gently. As much as she has never particularly liked Sirius and his 'gang', they have essentially lived together for almost six years, and she does care about him.

"How are they expecting you to keep it hidden when we come back for seventh year," she asks when he pulls away. He stares at her blankly, and as the truth dawns on her, she feels an unexpected pang of loss in her chest. Somehow, Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without Sirius. Thinking of Potter pranking without him, or even something as simple as sitting by the lake without him just seemed wrong.

"I won't take it," he says suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. "I'd rather die than bear the mark of that monster on my person."

She isn't sure what makes her do it. Perhaps its an after effect of the feeling of loss or maybe it's just the bravery of the statement, proving that Sirius Black is a true Gryffindor, but she leans up and presses her lips against his gently.

He freezes for a second before he kisses her back, nipping at her lower lip playfully as he coaxes her lips open teasingly to allow him to deepen the kiss. She surrenders to the feeling of him, lets go of all thought, allowing the sensation of his tongue against her fill her up from the inside.

When they part, her lips tingle as though the ghost of his lips is still lingering across hers. She smiles at him, a full, blinding smile, before she stands up. He looks at her quizzically and she says, "I have rounds to finish, now that you're feeling better."

He grins and nods, and she leaves him by the window. When she reaches for the door handle, she hears him call her name.

"Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


End file.
